


Accidentally in Lust

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron's newest invention literally blows up in his face with some pretty unanticipated results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Decepticon Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual molestation of the unwanted groping type. Violence, because seriously, you do not grope Megatron, not even if you’re unwillingly aphrodisiac’d into it. It’s something of a Bad Idea.  
>  **Notes:** Inspired by a [tfanonkink](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/) request. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7990665#t7990665)**. Pretty sure this is not at all what the OP of the request wanted, but it’s what leapt into my brain, so here it is. Humor, but I know full well this would be a _much_ more serious situation were it someone else, hence the high rating (there’s no actual smut here) and the warning tags.

Megatron coughed, trying to clear his vents of the cloying smoke. That had not worked terribly well at all.

He waved his hand back and forth, trying to help the purple cloud dissipate so he could see what remained of his experiment. No doubt it was a complete loss at this point. He ran a self-diagnostic to be sure he hadn’t been affected by the explosion. It’d been minor. Some broken glass, the smoke irritating his vents and olfactory sensors, but he was uninjured. The diagnostic came back clean as well.

Megatron heaved a sigh and shook his helm at himself. He had been at it too long, was tired. It happened to the best mechs, and he was of course proof of that. Working with a virus in gaseous form was a task that required his _full_ concentration. He was lucky he had failed. It was definitely time for a cube, and then some recharge. He could tackle the project again in the morning.

~

Morning came early in the form of the ship shaking and a breach alarm sounding. Megatron was out of his berth, and bellowing over the comms for a status report before his optics had even fully onlined. Soundwave’s cool monotone replied that a tremor had ruptured the hull. It was only a small leak, but they had learned just how quickly small leaks could become death traps so far under the ocean.

Megatron snapped out orders, waking his Decepticons with promises of pain if they didn’t hurry, and running along the corridors to the breach. The Constructicons beat him there, impressive given Scrapper’s groggy voice when he’d first been contacted.

Decepticons rushed all around, searching for any other areas of possible impending breach, and shoring up those spots. Megatron stayed back out of the way. He knew the Constructicons would call out if his superior strength was required. He watched, satisfied with how his mechs worked, all aware that he was there and eying them.

Soundwave appeared beside Megatron as things began to settle down. He offered a datapad. “Compilation of dama-“

Megatron looked down as Soundwave cut off. Unusual.

Soundwave stood stiffly, visor glowing a darker red. His hands clenched into fists, and he visibly forced himself to take a step back. When he spoke, his usual monotone was strained, a catch of static audible. “Excuse me.”

Megatron frowned as Soundwave about-faced and all but fled. It was _Soundwave_ , which was the only reason Megatron didn’t call him back and demand an explanation. Soundwave would tend to whatever it was, and then report back.

~

Megatron leaned over the console in the Command Center. He’d had an idea, and wanted to see if rewiring the communications would give them a better range.

“What are you doing?!” Starscream’s alarmed voice shrilled.

Megatron growled, looking over his shoulder. It wasn’t Starscream that he saw, however. It was Skywarp, and he had just reached Megatron, hands touching, sliding up silver plating. Megatron stared for a pulse, optics wide in surprise before it clicked.

He shoved Skywarp back with another growl. “I grant lenience for your pranks because you do not cross certain lines.”

Skywarp _whimpered_ and returned, hands reaching, wings trembling. Starscream’s helm cocked to the side, optics darker, hand gripping the doorframe where he stood tightly. “Not a prank,” Skywarp said.

Megatron couldn’t believe it, and batted the seeker’s hands away. When that didn’t work, he gripped Skywarp’s upper arms and held him away. Skywarp keened, then in a purple flash was pressed tight to Megatron’s chest plating.

Writhing.

Megatron stared down at the black helm as Skywarp wrapped his arms around him and clung. “Have you lost your mind?” He wouldn’t doubt it. Seekers were squirrely creatures to begin with, and Skywarp in particular had never seemed to be all there.

“Want you,” Skywarp purred.

Megatron almost laughed. His lips twitched for sure, but then Skywarp’s hand slid down and palmed his panel, groping and moaning, and Megatron reacted instinctively.

Skywarp crashed against the wall beside where Starscream was still gaping. He slumped, unconscious, and Megatron frowned. He hadn’t thrown the mech that hard, had he? He sighed. “Take him to Hook. Find out how the fool’s glitched, and tell the Constructicons to fix him.” He shook his helm, and turned back to the console.

It was Starscream, so of course Megatron did not expect to be obeyed without argument. When he was, it was a surprise, and he watched as Starscream hurriedly grabbed his trine mate, and dragged him out of the Command Center, the door shutting between them.

Megatron shook his helm, and went back to work.

~

Being a hands-on type of leader -because far too many of his Decepticons were morons- Megatron decided to check the progress of the repairs himself. He started at the top of Soundwave’s compiled list, wondering vaguely where his communications officer had gone off to, and what he could possibly be dealing with still. There had been no word from Starscream on Skywarp either.

Megatron added it to his mental list of things to check on before retiring for the night, and made his way to where the Stunticons were supposed to be welding a new panel over a bulging seam in the hull.

Entering the storage room brought a darker frown to Megatron’s face. Motormaster was leaning against the wall just inside the door. He straightened, Drag Strip jumping to his feet as well, but their sudden attention could not disguise the lack of their gestalt mates. “What is going on in here?” he demanded. “Where are the others?”

Drag Strip sputtered a moment, then his optics went wide. Megatron felt the rumble of a hungry engine an instant before Motormaster’s hands were on him. He gave Motormaster a glare. He knew the youngling had something of a crush on him, but this was a bit beyond the pale. “Do _not_ touch me,” he snapped, gripping Motormaster’s wrist and giving it a twist.

Motormaster gasped, engine revving hard.

Primus.

And now Motormaster’s free hand was groping for his panel.

Megatron swung his arm up, fist planting _hard_ in Motormaster’s face.

Motormaster looked up at Megatron from the floor. “But I _need_ you!” And if that wasn’t as close to a whine as Megatron had ever heard from the Stunticon, he didn’t know what one was. At least he was conscious. Maybe Megatron really had struck Skywarp harder than he thought?

He was distracted by a whimper from Drag Strip, and looked down at the smaller mech. He seemed to be fighting with himself, fists clenched, but arms stretching toward Megatron.

Wonderful.

Maybe there had been something in the water? It was full of filthy organics, so nothing could be ruled out. Megatron gripped Drag Strip by his face and pointed his cannon at Motormaster as the mech inched closer. “Listen carefully, or I will destroy you both. Go to Hook. Tell him you’re glitching and to fix you by my order. Understand?”

“Then can we touch you?” Motormaster asked.

“Niiiice.” Drag Strip’s voice was muffled due to nuzzling Megatron’s hand.

“Idiots,” Megatron snapped, yanking his hand from Drag Strip’s face. He stomped out of the store room, and opened a comm channel to Hook, informing him of what was happening.

//That is odd. Skywarp is still unconscious, by the way, but I can find nothing wrong with him.//

//Keep looking,// Megatron ordered. //Something is causing this.// He cut the comm line, and went to the next area that required attention.

Runamuck and Runabout looked to be almost finished with their assignment when Megatron entered. They glanced back, then went back to work only for their helms to whip around in a double take.

“Oh wow!”

“I know!”

Megatron looked behind him. What the frag were they on about? There was nothing behind hi- Oh.

“Holy Primus.”

“I know! Hey!”

Megatron shoved them both back. “What is the meaning of this?! Has everyone gone mad today?”

“I dunno, boss, but… wow.” Runamuck had scrambled back, and his hands caught Megatron’s hips as he crouched, mouth suddenly all over Megatron’s pelvic plating. Runabout was right behind him.

This would be… interesting if it weren’t so slagging weird. Megatron shook himself out of the shocked stillness, and kicked them away. They were more insistent, and plainly more experienced than the Stunticons. Every time he got one of them to let go, the other was right there grabbing and groping and _licking_ again!

Left without much of a choice, Megatron punched them both hard in the helm. They crumpled to the floor, and lay there still and unconscious. Megatron scrubbed at his face, huffed in irritation, and commed Long Haul to come collect them.

He looked at the datapad, and headed toward the next repair. This time he had to fight off three overly amorous coneheads.

Then he was groped in the hallway by Thundercracker, who at least had the decency to look absolutely mortified even as his vents kicked on high and his hands smoothed over Megatron’s chest plate. Megatron tossed him down the hall, shouting for him to take his aft to the medbay. Thundercracker laid there shivering, but nodding, refusing to look back at Megatron.

Next up was Scavenger and Mixmaster. That was a bit disconcerting, and Megatron even felt a little… regretful that he had to injure the Constructicons. Once they were unconscious he grabbed them both by their collar faring and dragged them to the medbay.

“I’ve had about enough of this nonsense today, Hook!” Megatron dropped both Constructicons inside the door, and turned a glare on his medic. The medbay was full of the mechs Megatron had beaten back away from him today, and all optics swiveled to him.

Megatron arched an optic ridge, watching red deepen and dim, vent fans loud as they kicked on in the sudden silence. “Right then.” Megatron stepped back out the door, and keyed it shut. Absolutely _not_ running away, he hurried to the Command Center to call Shockwave.

He arrived, ordering everyone out, and booting Vortex right in the aft to get him moving when he instead grabbed Megatron’s wrist and began sucking his fingers.

Pleasant feeling, but far too damn weird for Megatron to do anything other than reject the touches. What the frag was _wrong_ with everyone today?!

“Shockwave,” Megatron said as the staticky transmission was answered.

“Mighty Megatron, how may I serve you?”

Megatron simply watched for a moment, but Shockwave did not suddenly hump the monitor, so he nodded decisively. “I require your presence here, as quickly as you can program the space bridge. There is a glitch affecting the Decepticons.”

“I’m honored, Lord Megatron, but surely Hook-“

“Hook is as glitched as the rest of them!”

Shockwave bowed his helm. “Of course, Lord Megatron. I will be there immediately.”

“Don’t touch anything you don’t have to.” Megatron cut the communication, and dropped into his throne.

~

True to his word, Shockwave signaled his arrival within only a few hours. Megatron informed him they would meet in his lab, and went there. He only had to beat down three more of his Decepticons on the way.

Once Shockwave arrived, Megatron launched into a retelling of the day, hoping there was some clue a trained scientist could pick up that he had missed. “So? What’s causing it?”

Shockwave took a moment to answer, but he was as pragmatic as always when he did. “Let us scan you to be certain.”

Megatron relaxed, only to stiffen. He glared straight ahead at the wall, and growled, “Shockwave. That is _not_ my medical access panel, and that is _not_ your scanner hardline plug.”


End file.
